


In Sickness And In Health

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, cold sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has found himself stricken with a sudden cold. With some persuasion he takes a special medicine Tae has made for him, but the foul tasting concoction leaves him whinging. In an attempt to make the next dose more palatable, Ren adds a little something. But the result leaves Aoba feeling more than a little feverish…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

‘This…-’ Aoba’s words trailed off into a muffled bellow, the rising sneeze that then propelled itself out of him swiftly captured in the bunched up tissue. He groaned in its wake, lifted from his pillow by the force of it, the groggy sickness stirred up once more. 'Ughh…’

'Aoba…’ Ren’s brows furrowed as he sat helplessly on the edge of the bed. He had been acting as nurse ever since Aoba had caught this damn cold two days before, valiantly dashing around to replenish drinks and administer medicine on the hour, taking his temperature and monitoring his condition closely . He lacked everything but the outfit, Aoba thought quietly.

'It is soon time for your next dose.’

'Ah… do I really have to?’ Aoba whined like a child. He took his medicine like one, too, scrunching up his nose and turning his locked-shut lips away. It took a lot of coaxing to get him to open up, but Ren always managed in the end.

'Yes, I am afraid so. Since you refused to take anything on the first day, I can report that your condition has considerably improved as a result of taking the medicine. Besides, Tae has gone to the effort of making it for you.’

'Alright, alright. I wish she’d make it sweeter though.’ Pouting, Aoba leaned back into his pillows. The truth was he was grateful to both Tae and Ren, as together they had done everything to make him well again. His grandmother’s knowledge of herbs and medicines was a useful skill, and she wasted not a moment when the tell-tale stuffy nose made itself known a few days earlier. Despite Aoba’s insistence he was fine she set about making him a foul tasting brew. As Ren had said, he initially refused to take it. Now, though he would never admit to it, he wished he had started sooner. But it was nice to be pampered, too. Having Ren play nurse, as doting and worrying as he is, was kind of fun.

'I will go prepare the next dose. Please rest.’

'Mhm, thank you, Ren.’ Laying back Aoba closed his eyes. Unable to breathe through his nose he let his mouth hang open, listened to the slight wheeze as he drew the air into his heavy lungs like a lullaby, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

 

'Aoba… Aoba please wake up now.’

A gentle nudging roused him. With a reluctant groan he opened his eyes, Ren’s ever concerned features hovering over him. It was always a sight to behold, something he could never quite believe to be true, no matter how many times he woke up to that face. A never-ending dream of pure bliss, Aoba thought as he smiled hazily. 'Ren.’

'I am sorry to wake you, Aoba. I have the medicine for you. Please take it and you can go to sleep again.’

'Thank you.’ Rubbing at his eyes, Aoba sat himself up. 'I appreciate everything you have done for me, Ren.’

'The pleasure is mine. Here, please open your mouth.’

'Ah~’ Parting his lips wide, Aoba watched the thick brown liquid perched precariously on the spoon slowly lift towards his mouth. He could already taste the bitterness, anticipating with grim reality how it would cling to every part of his mouth, lingering deep in the back of his throat. It tasted so bad the first time Aoba almost vomited. Now he resigned himself to it, closing his eyes tightly shut at the last minute as Ren fed the spoon directly into his waiting mouth.

He swallowed it down quickly, wincing as he felt it slide all the way down his throat. In the following seconds he opened his eyes, barely noticing the way Ren was sitting a little closer, poised like a cat about to pounce.

’…Hm?’

'How is it, Aoba?’ He asked, his fangs worrying at his bottom lip. It was a recently developed habit, both adorably cute and impossibly sexy. Aoba hadn’t decided which he felt more yet.

'That didn’t taste as bad as I expected.’

'Ah, I am glad.’

’…Did you do something to it?’

'Yes. I added some things to try and soften the taste.’

'I didn’t complain about it that much…’

'If you set the average level of complaining to 100, then Aoba’s rate of complaining would be-’

'Alright, alright! Geez, why do you always do that?’

'I’m sorry, Aoba.’

_If he still had ears…ah, well. I can still do this!_

'Haha! Don’t worry, I was only joking with you.’ Aoba buried his fingers in the softness of Ren’s hair and messed it up, taking more pleasure out of it than perhaps was considered normal. Even if Ren wasn’t a small puppy anymore, this was something Aoba would never stop doing. Withdrawing his hand he laughed lightly, enjoying the playful atmosphere between them despite how he was feeling.

'Aoba…’ Ren’s small smile was genuine as he leant over, placing the spoon and remaining mixture on the bedside cabinet. 'Is there anything else I can get you?’

'No. I really appreciate you taking so much care of me, Ren. And, I’m sorry if I complain too much when I’m ill.’

'I want you to feel better sooner. If I am honest,’ Ren cast his gaze to the side, a slight flush tinting his cheeks, 'I miss being able to touch you.’ His voice fell to a barely audible whisper, as if he spoke a secret. In a way he was, for their relationship was tightly under wraps, even at this point. How they had kept it hidden from Tae was still a mystery, their passionate lovemaking soundless but for the occasional leaked whimper and straining bedsprings. The amount of times they were almost caught were too many to count, the hurried pulling up of pants and rearranging of hair something of an art form between them, but it was a subject Aoba was not ready to broach. Perhaps he never would be, but he didn’t feel it mattered. Ren knew how he felt and that was all that mattered.

'I miss it too, Ren.’ Aoba admitted. He felt a blaze burn in his cheeks, a sudden heat overtaking him. Odd. He never normally got this flustered.

Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his pj shirt he parted the fabric to get some air to his chest. 'I think my fever is getting worse…’ He mumbled as a tightness formed in his chest, making his breath fall short. He was almost panting by the time Ren cracked open the balcony window.

'It is important you don’t get too cold if you’re running a fever,’ Ren’s voice was full of concern as he approached the bed again, 'Perhaps I shouldn’t have altered Tae’s medicine?’

'I’m sure… it’s just… a coincidence…’

'Mhm. Just to be safe I will sleep on the floor, I do not want to leave you alone like this.’

'Th-Thank you…’ Aoba cast a helpless glance to Ren, not understanding the peculiar prickle he felt up and down his body. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant and that’s what made it all the more concerning. 'A-Ah…!’

'Did I hurt you, Aoba?’ Ren paused, the cover clutched in his hands. He was in the process of moving it up Aoba’s body when he heard the sudden cry.

'N-No… just… That… felt weird.’ Aoba admitted. What on earth was happening to him? 'I’m sorry, Ren.’ Aoba couldn’t understand it. The sensation of the blanket brushing over him made him squirm, a sharp sensation coursing through him almost pleasurably.

'Do not apologise to me. I didn’t mean to cause you discomfort.’ Invisible ears drooped, and Aoba felt his heart squeeze at that endearing expression he wore. Ren was always so desperate to help. Keen to the point of being over-eager, he worked tirelessly to always make sure Aoba was fine. It was a wonder he didn’t have grey hairs for the amount of time he seemed to spend concerned or worried. Not that Aoba particularly minded being looked after, he just wished Ren could learn to relax a little. Then again, it was part of who he was. He was a born worrier.

'Ah… Ren…’

Ren made a noise in the back of his throat. He was still clutching the blanket, but as he laid it over Aoba he couldn’t help but notice…

'A-Aoba… this is…’

'R-Ren… I feel really strange…’ His head was beginning to spin, his breathing ragged and his skin flushed hot. More than any of that, though, was the heated tingling he felt radiating throughout him. It was concentrated in one area, and as he feverishly opened his eyes he followed Ren’s gaze. His worst fears were confirmed. But… how? And why now, of all times?

'Pl-Please… don’t look… it’ll go on it’s own.’ He pleaded. He went to move his legs, to cover himself from Ren’s shocked gaze, but as he tried he found they wouldn’t move. It was as if weights were placed upon his limbs, pinning him down to the bed. He groaned in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment, his cheeks flushed red not only out of fever.

’…Aoba…’ Ren’s voice was laden and Aoba recognised the tone easily enough. 'It cannot be helped. Please, if this has happened… I want to help take care of it.’

'N-No! It’ll pass. Just give it a moment.’

'I can’t leave you like this,’ Ren insisted. 'It will be painful if we don’t take care of it, right?’

'R-Ren…!’ Aoba could barely conceal his moan when a tantalising pleasure peaked within him as Ren pulled back the cover once more. He glanced down at himself, burdened with a heavy shame as he noticed the tightness of his cotton pyjama bottoms, the pastel blue fabric pulled taught over his straining waist. More over was the small, circular dark stain. Was he truly that aroused already?

'Aoba…’ Ren knelt down on the bed, carefully positioning himself between Aoba’s legs. He drew his head down until his nose was mere inches from Aoba’s crotch, his eyes fixed with an intensity that made Aoba’s heart pound. It was like a hungry animal, starved for weeks, now presented with a deliciously fresh meal. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, wondering if their abstinence over the past few days was enough to finally drive Ren over the edge. Would this be the moment in which Ren’s primal instinct would takeover? Would he completely consume Aoba in an lust-driven haze?

'Ren…!’ Aoba gasped. He clutched the sheets – it was all he could manage – as a hot, wet tongue circled the stain on his pants. It was an infuriatingly muffled sensation, dampened out by the cotton, but somehow still strong enough that Aoba could hardly think for a moment. His eyes clenched shut as he felt that long tongue circling his concealed tip, lapping up the precum as it seeped out of him, much like a cat to a bowl of milk. All the same Ren was lavishing it, pressing his tongue ever harder as he licked and licked and licked again.

'A-Ah… Ren… this…’ Aoba squirmed, his hips lifting from the bed. His blood pounded in his veins, roaring in his ears, his drumming heartbeat occasionally faltering.  He could hardly breathe, and a thick sweat matted together his fringe, made his hair stick to the back of his neck. He was too sick for this, but his body had other ideas, lifting his hips from the bed as it sought out more of Ren’s moist heat. ’…Nhn…!’

'Aoba…’ Ren whispered, and the air fell hot on Aoba’s swollen flesh. It leaked through the tight weave of the cotton to caress his straining cock underneath, making him buck and arch off the bed. 'Aoba.’ Ren said again, opening his mouth wide as he pressed his lips down, cupping Aoba’s tip.

'Ahn…!’ Aoba caught the moan in his mouth before it could leave him entirely. God, this felt so _good_. With a weak grip he laced his trembling fingers in Ren’s mane, gently tightening on the strands as his pleasure built, unknowingly encouraging, urging Ren to lick more and more.

With a low growl in the back of his throat Ren worked his lips over Aoba’s length, dampening the fabric with his saliva as he trailed his tongue across the surface, pressing down harder here and there in response to Aoba’s moaning. It was easy to tell where he enjoyed it most, and Ren was dedicated to hitting each and every pleasure spot that he could. Aoba knew that, too; they were perfectly in tune with each other, each one striving to bring the very best to the other. They were moulded to each other, their mind and bodies harmoniously aligned. And it was times like this that it truly shone through.

'Ren… I…’ Aoba’s voice was a whine, tears prickling his eyes as he struggled to maintain the ecstasy Ren’s skilled tongue rained down upon him. He couldn’t handle much more. The knot inside his stomach began to tighten impossibly. ’…Ren…W-Wait… my… my clothes will get- ahh-!’

It was too late.

Ren didn’t stop, only increased his strokes.

Unable to hold back the tide Aoba felt himself release, bright lights flashing behind his lids as his orgasm claimed him in a great rush. He released Ren’s hair and instead pulled at the sheets so hard they came away from the mattress, the only thing that still anchored him down. The rest of him was soaring on a fever induced high, as if his soul had been unstitched from his body.  It was several seconds before he came down, not caring that he lay in a damp mix of his own sweat and come. He could feel the front of his pyjama bottoms become sodden with it, clinging to him almost fiercely.

Licking at his lips Ren stood up carefully, his words barely registering in Aoba’s mind. Something about a moist towel and sleep, both of which sounded like a good idea.

Too exhausted to even murmur a response, Aoba just listened to the movement around him. Whatever had happened to him, whatever Ren had put in Tae’s medicine, it was surely effective in one sense or another.

When he was all cleaned up, Ren helped him into a clean set of pyjamas. He even changed the bedding, tucking the sheet in securely before laying the very sleepy Aoba back down with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

'Thank you, Ren…’ Aoba whispered, smiling contentedly, already drifting into a deep slumber, the heat in his veins cooling off as the after-glow of his climax radiated soothingly throughout his body.

'The pleasure was mine.’


End file.
